paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynda and Nightlight's Spectacular Christmas Adventure
A second gen. story by The Minecraftian Creeper Preveiously: The Legend of Sleet: Twighlight Creepers Next: Counor's swimming delight Summary: So yeah, Everyone gets excited for Christmas, which is only two days away. But when Lynda gets herself lost on a Dalek space ship, which gets hit by a meteorite and crashes onto an Island called Optic Island, a set of Islands known for it's Demon Eye population compared to it's human population, she finds herself a new best friend who's a reindeer, named Nightlight, who claims to be the daughter of Rudolph according to her red glowing nose. Nightlight says she was also taken away, but by a martian spaceship. Lynda and Nightlight try to find their way back home before the Daleks and Martians catch them. And to make matters worse, Denton and Mr. Parks have also traveled to Optic Island. On top of that The Twins start an attack as well. Will the two ever get back home, and away from all the menacing attacks? Newly Introduced characters: Nightlight (Rudolph and Zoey's daughter I made up) The Martians (Terraria style the Martian Madness event) Rudolph & Zoey The Twins (Terraria Style) Santa Claus Story: Christmas was almost here, two days of count down. And Santa Claus was checking his Naughty and Nice list, TWICE, and making sure he is all ready for the night of Christmas Eve. Meanwhile A young reindeer named Nightlight, was running over to her father Rudolph to ask a question. Nightlight:" Daddy! Daddy! Can I come with to pull the sleigh on Christmas Eve?" Rudolph spoke to her in his kindest, and gentlest voice. Rudolph:" Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid you're still way too small. I promise in a couple of years, you can pull it." Nightlight dropped her ears, but she accepted her fate anyways. Nightlight:" Ok. Can I at least go out in the snow?" Rudolph:" Sure." Nightlight:" Yes!" She excitedly ran out and played in the snow. She played for a long time 'til she decided it was time to go back in. Nightlight:" Well, I geuss the snow will be her tomorrow." She walked back toward Santa's reindeer house, only to be stopped by a stange sonic noise. She walked towards the noise and saw a Martian Space Probe. It came toward her unaware of her presence until she was underneath it's small ray of light which turned from green to red after she was detected by it. It went back up to go and tell it's Martian buddies. Nightlight:" Uh oh, that's not good." She then saw another object falling from the sky, and it came down and picked her up with a ray-like tractor beam. Nightlight:" Someone help!" It took her away. She woke up and saw the Martians pointing thier weapons at her. Nightlight:" Um... hi?" Another Martian who was a Martian engineer came in panick, spouting out words in Martian language. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, but the engineer told the others that thier was a problem with the ship and he couldn't fix it. But as they were still freaking out the shuttle crashed into an Island known as the Optic Island, and Nightlight's vision went black. Meanwhile in Minecraftia, Creeper, DanTDM, and all of the pups were getting ready for Chritmas. Lynda was outside catching snow flakes with her tongue, when she bumped her head into an invisible wall. Lynda:" Hey, who threw that snow ball?" She walked into the wall again. Lynda:" Ow, what the...?" She kind of got the gist from that last one, and started feeling the outside of the invisible force. She pushed on something and it opened. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went right in. When she did it looked like a space ship from the inside. The door closed and smacked her in the bottom. Lynda:" Ow, my rump. Hey, I'm locked in." She tried to get the door open again but she couldn't. She felt the ship lifting off. Then she looked left and saw a moving figure. Lynda:" Hello? Did your ship crash? I'm sure Creeper could help." ???:" IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" It talked in a mean, robot voice. A voice anyone with vision could recognize. Lynda:" D-d-d-dalek?" Dalek:" YOU ARE NOT A DALEK! FALSE INFORMATION WILL NOT BE TAULERATED! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!!!" It pointed it's Dalek gun right at her, her paws gripping the wall. She didn't notice, but a peice of white crystal that the Daleks were using to be undetected fell into Lynda's temparary PAW Patrol-X uniform. Then suddenly, a large mass crashed into the ship. What looked like a meteorite. The good news was the Dalek, was taken down with it. The bad news was, Lynda was on a falling space craft. She could hear the Daleks in the control room babling on what to do. Dalek 1:" MAY-DAY!!! MAY-DAY!!! MAY-DAY!!!" Dalek 2:" ABANDON SHIP!!! ABANDON SHIP!!!" Dalek 3:" EXPLAIN!!! EXPLAIN!!!" Dalek 4:" WE SEEM TO BE CRASHING!!! LOCATION OF CRASH SITE; OPTIC ISLAND!" Poor Lynda was holding on to the inner wall, bracing for impact. Then suddenly, everything went black. Later, it was bed time for all the pups, and Roselyn was saying good night to Zen and Lynda. Roselyn:" Good night." She kissed him on the forehead. Zen:" Night mom." She went over to Lynda's bed, but she wasn't in it. Roselyn:" Zen do you know where your sister is?" Zen:" I hadn't seen her since we were all playing outside." Rosie checked up and down the Creeper Mine all over, but no signs of Lynda anywhere. Roselyn:" CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!" Chase came running, and Roselyn started rambling and saying words that he didn't understand, whilst she was crying all over trying her best to explain to Chase what has happened. Chase:" Whoa, ok. Start again, but this time, calm down so I can hear you." Roselyn:" Lynda's gone missing!" Chase:" What!?" Roselyn:" I can't lose my child, or I'll lose my mind!" Chase tried to to cover his face with his paw to avoid giving her the notice that she was, in fact, already going absolutly crazy. Roselyn looked at his motion, and barked at him loudly, indicating that she's knows what he is doing. Chase:" Ok ok, listen. We'll find her. Just calm down." Roselyn hugged him with tears in her eyes. She feared her worst nightmare might have come. The news channel then came on, and Skydoesminecraft was the new news reporter. Skydoesminecraft:" Hey guys Sky here, and yes, I am now on the news channel, and today there were two photos taken at Optic Island earlier today. One of a crashed Martian space ship, and one of a slightly more damaged Dalek spaceship. Are we in trouble? Are the Martians and Daleks working together? Will I someday become a professional news repoter? Find out next time, on the SKY news channel!" Roselyn:" Oh no, you don't think Lynda was on one of those spaceships do you?" Chase:" Rosie calm down. If she was in the crash, I'm pretty sure she would have respawned by now." Roselyn:" Are you saying my baby isn't strong enough to handle fall impact while in a spaceship?!" Chase:" No one can Rosie, it's not something anyone can survive." Roselyn:" How could you doubt her like that?! You're her father!" Chase felt a little annoyed now that Roselyn was changing the subject at an inappropriate time. Chase:" Can we please stick to the problem please." Roselyn:" Urg... when we find her, we are gonna talk about what you just said." The next day, Nightlight woke up, and saw that she was in a lab of some sort. Nightlight:" Where am I?" Suddenly, Denton gets in her face. Denton:" What kind of alien are you, why did you come here?!" Mr. Parks:" It's a reindeer you idiot!" Denton:" Silence peasant!" Mr. Parks:" Denton we are not in midevil times!" Denton:" I said silence!" Nightlight:" And I though I was wierd with me and my dad being the only reindeer to have red glowy noses." Denton:" So you are the daughter of Rudolph the red nose reindeer, hm? Parks! We made a new discovery! Santa Claus is real!" Mr. Parks:" That is a fact that has been proven ten years ago! I thought you were supposed to be inteligent." Denton:" No, I'm the one who pushes you around, and makes you carry me places." Nightlight:" What do you want with me?" Denton:" I want to surgically study what makes you, you exactly." Nightlight:" You want to run that by me again?" Mr. Parks:" He wants to cut you open, and study you. He is an ammature scientist!" Nightlight:" Uh huh, yeah I don't think I want to approve of that." Denton:" Too bad!" Lynda woke up, and she saw a broken Dalek in front of her. Denton:" Ah hah, you're finally awake." Lynda:" Denton!?" Denton:" Ah, do I know you from somewhere?" Lynda:" Mr. TDM told me about you!" Denton:" Gah! Even from afar he mocks me! Who's TDM again?" Mr. Parks:" DanTDM your enemy that I have to hear complain about all the time!" Denton:" So, you know The Diamond Minecart, eh? I'm going to destroy him, and make him suffer!" Nightlight:" Who exactly are you people?" Denton:" We are bad people, and if you don't like it then boo hoo!" The Dalek suddenly started rebooting. It saw Lynda, and wanted to kill her. Dalek:" EGGSEGGSEGGSEGGSEGGSEGGSEGGS!!!" Nightlight:" Um... what's wrong with that thing?" Denton:" Never mind that, let's get on with the disection and stuff!" Dalek:" EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Nightlight jump off the disection table and pushed Lynda out of the way. The Dalek fired, and missed both of them. Dalek:" EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!!!" Nightlight:" Come on, let's go little pup!" Lynda:" Hey, I'm not that little!" They escaped, and Denton and Parks ran after them. They made it out and lost the bad guys. Nightlight:" I think... we lost 'em." Lynda:" So... who are you? I'm Lynda." Nightlight:" Why, I'm Nightlight the red nose reindeer." Lynda:" OMG, is your dad, like, the famous Rudolph the red nose reindeer." Nightlight:" He is Rudolph." Lynda:" Shouldn't you be in North Minecraftia?" Nightlight:" I was, but I was taken by a Martian spaceship. But I bet you don't believe me do you?" Lynda:" Actually, I was also taken by a spaceship. It was a Dalek spaceship." Nightlight:" Dalek, you mean that thing that almost killed you?" Lynda:" Yeah, hey is it ok if I just call you Nighty?" Nightlight:" Whatever flies your reindeer Lynda." Lynda:" Hahahaha. You know, you might be the funniest reindeer ever." Nightlight blushed. Nighty:" Aw shucks! You're way to nice. Bet you're on the nice list this year." Lynda:" Oh I sure hope so, I wouldn't want to be one of those naughty puppies that make Santa unhappy." Nighty:" Aw don't worry, I'm sure you are on the nice list." Lynda:" Hehehe." Suddenly some Daleks appeared. Dalek 1:" DAMAGED DALEK SHIP HAS BEEN LOCATED!!!" Lynda:" Oh no, they found us!" Nighty:" And they aren't the only ones, look!" A Martain ship appeared as well. Dalek 2:" IDENTIFY YOUR SPECIES!!!" But they couldn't understand the Martian language. Dalek 1:" IDENTIFY, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!" The Dalek zapped one of the Martians, then they started attacking. And as more Daleks and Martains came, the more Nightlight and Lynda were getting scared. Suddenly, a roar was heard coming from underground. Two large eyeballs attached to eachother come out of the ground. Nighty:" You things angered The Twins!" Lynda:" Oh no! As if things weren't bad enough!" Lynda pointed towards Denton and Mr. Parks who were coming thier way. Nightlight:" Ok, I think we can take them all. Mabye I can blind them with my nose, and we can fight them." Lynda:" Good idea Nighty!" So Nightlight's nose glowed as bright as it could, and the Daleks, Martains, Denton, and Mr. Parks were blinded by the light. But the Twins vision was more enhanced, and they kept attacking everything. Everything except Nighty and Lynda. Lynda:" Wait, I don't think the Twins want to attack us, the Daleks and Martians were just desturbing it's home." Nighty:" And the Twins are the main gaurdians, that makes sense, let's help!" So Nightlight and Lynda helped fight off the Martains, while the Twins fought the Daleks, and all the demon eyes started chasing Denton and Mr. Parks all the way to the docks of Optic Island, where they caught a quick ride by stoawaying on a ships anchor. Nighty:" Yay!!! We did it!!!" Lynda:" Yes!!!" Both:" Thank you Twins!" The Twins nodded thier eyeballs, and went back underground to rest. Also, Santa and Rudolph were flying in to pick them up. And Roselyn and Chase were there as well. Nighty:" Dad! It's so good to see you! I missed you!" Rudolph:" Same here Nightlight." Lynda:" You're R-r-r-rudolph?" Lynda smiled brightly. Nighty:" Yep, that's my daddy." Lynda:" It's so awsome to meet you. Hey you wanna hear what Nightlight did?" Rudolph:" I saw the whole thing, and I think I'd like to apologize to you Nightlight, it seems you aren't too little to pull the sleigh this year." Nighty:" You mean I can?!" Santa:" Of course, why not?" Nighty:" Woo hoo!" Chase:" Come Lynda, let's go home." Lynda smiled and hopped on the sleigh, and they rode off to the Creeper Mine. Santa:" Alright Lynda, you take care now. And try not to accidently hitch a ride with the Daleks anymore." Lynda:" Thanks Santa." Lynda smiled, but then it dropped when she looked back at Nightlight. She couldn't believe she was already losing a new friend. But Nightlight had an idea. Nighty:" Dad? Can I ask one more favor?" Rudolph:" What's that Nighty?" Nighty:" Well it's just, me and Lynda became friends back there, and I wanted to know if I could stay with her after the night of Christmas Eve?" Lynda:" Yeah, can she?" Rudolph didn't know what to say. But they both made the puppy eyes, and Rudolph knew for sure this is what Nightlight really wanted. Rudolph:" Ok, but only after we help Santa deliver the presents tonight, deal?" Nighty:" Deal!" So the next morning, everyone woke up and thier was presents for everyone under the tree, and Nightlight came in swiftly. Nighty:" Merry Christmas!" Everyone was cheerful and had a very merry Christmas. Author's note: I hope everyone likes it, best of luck, and have the merriest Christmas you folk have ever had. Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials